Transcription:The Game of Life
(We start with the space wheel spinning by itself on the board.) Men Singers: Be a winner at the game of Life! (A pink teenage girl peg is shown listening to music in her bedroom; then her mother comes in with an envelope that says: "COLLEGE.") Pink Peg: A letter from the admissions' office? My life starts now! (The space wheels spins off-screen; then the mother peg opens the envelope to take out a rejection letter.) Pink Peg: disappointed Rejected?! Fiddlesticks! both hang their heads Men Singer: Disappointment in the game of Life! (The next shot of the girl peg working in a fast-food restaurant, having just dropped several meat patties from a tray onto the floor; a blue man peg worker scolds her for this.) Blue Peg: That's the last tray of imitation meat patties you'll ruin. You're fired. Pink Peg: Isn't anything I can do to save my job? wheel spins again Blue Peg: Yes, there is. (The pegs walk into the kitchen to have sex, both moaning as this occurs.) Blue Peg: 'Oh, yeah! '''Pink Peg: '''Oh, I really... need... this... ''job! '''Blue Peg: '''Work it! You're keepin' your job! '''Men Singers: Sex for favors in the game of Life! (We cut to the pink peg as she takes a pregnancy test in a restroom.) Pink Peg: praying God, please, please. (The space wheel spins again, changes the minus sign on the thermometer into a plus one, and despairs the peg.) Pink Peg: Nooo! crying Oh, God, why?! Men Singer: Broken condoms in the game of Life! (The next scene is of the pink peg giving birth as a blue doctor peg looks at where the newborns will come out; her husband fast-food worker urges her as this happens.) Blue Peg: Come on, honey, just one more big push! (As the pink peg screams in pain, the wheel spins once more, making her give birth to four children.) Blue Peg: excited Aw, shoot! Men Singer: Start a family in the game of Life! (The last scene is of the new family's home, where the children stand near the fridge as their father drinks from a beer bottle; his wife complains about his drinking.) Pink Peg: Not another interview you've failed! We can't all live on beer, you know! (But the blue peg, having had enough of his wife's objections, starts to whack her repeatedly with the bottle, making the kids cower in fear.) Blue Peg: 'You ought to...shut...your... '''Pink Peg: 'wailing Stop! '''Blue Peg: ...big...mouth... Pink Peg: '''Please, stop! '''Blue Peg: ...once... Pink Peg: '''Don't hit me! '''Blue Peg: ...and...for...all..stupid... Pink Peg: '''tears I'm sorry! '''Blue Peg: ...bitch! (The space wheel spins one last time; then the pink peg shoots her husband to death with a pistol, pouring out his blood.) Men Singers: sounding panicked Kill your husband in the game of Life! (The police arrive at the house, making the kids huddle in fright.) Pink Peg: Bleep spinner.... (As always, the screen cuts to static.) Category:Transcriptions